Only Love Matters
by H4H
Summary: A transgender fanfiction featuring Ftm! Emma and Mtf! Regina. Read authors note carefully before continuing. This story is a collection of one shots in the life or Swan-Mills family. Married Swan Queen. Enjoy.
1. chapter 1

_**Dear readers, this is a transgender fanfiction featuring Emma and Regina. If you are not into this idea I would suggest not continue reading. This story is a combination of one shots in the life of Ftm! Emma and Mtf! Regina. Also they are married. So this is also a SwanMills family fic.Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **INSECURITIES**_

Emmet unlocked the door to their small house. He had a long day at work. Being a construction work had more physical pain than any other work. He just wanted to come home to his wife and eat some good food cooked by Regina. He put his tool box beside the boots or else Regina would kill him for putting "Deadly Weapons", as she quote, here and there. The house was rather quite much to his dislike. He knew something wasn't right.

"Gina, baby am home" he called out while shrugging of his jacket and started removing his dirty underclothes. Rule number two from his wife always put his stinky clothes in the laundry basket. Emmet smiled at how many times her wife had refused to kiss him just because he didn't clean up.

Emmet finished putting his clothes on the basket and stood in the living room in just his boxers as he called once again. "Baby, where are ya?". He heard a faint noise of someone sniffing from upstairs. Emmet quickly made his way towards their bedroom.

He stood before the closed door and tried to open it but found it locked. "Baby open up the door. Are you in there?" he asked a little louder and knocked the door a couple of time.

"Go away." a faint but cracked voice came through the door and Emmet knew what it was. He sighed and ran his hands through the short blonde hair. He scratched his beard which has started growing a bit more over the last two years.

"I am right here if you need me. Okay baby" he called out once again and sat down on the floor close to their bedroom door. He knew what's bothering his wife. It's just like another day of depression. Regina had gone through it so many times. And he knew not to push her at times like this. So he waited butt naked on the cold floor for his wife to open the door. The cold didn't bothered him because he had done this way too many times but he never gave up on his wife. They both dealt with their inner demons in different ways. Regina chose to shut everyone out on the other hand Emmet choose to cling to his wife.

After a couple of hours Emmet noticed that the sun had actually set and it's pitch dark outside. He looked through the gap under the door. There was no light in the room. He sat up straight again and sighed. He looked at his watch to see it's been over 2 hours.

Suddenly he heard the soft sound of his wife's footsteps. A smile crept through his face as he stood up facing the door and started counting.

One... Two... Three... Four.. Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Before he could say ten the door opened and something heavy came crashing into his arms.

He smiled as he picked up his wife. Regina chose to cling to her husbands shoulders. Emmet pushed the door open and walked towards their bed. He slowly deposited her in the middle of the bed and laid down next to her.

Regina buried her face into her husbands chest. Unable to look at him and she felt stupid for getting depressed on silly matters. Also guilty that she shut him out once again. Emmet kissed her head and slowly ran his fingers through the dark lock. He didn't ask anything. He knew she would tell him eventually.

" Do you like Ruby?" a faint question was heard which ended as a quite mumbling due to the way Regina was pressed against Emmet's chest.

"Am sorry honey what was that?" he asked unable to formulate what his wife asked.

Regina turned her head slightly and Emmet could visibly see a lip almost jutting out forming a cute pout. But he would never say that out loud because Regina would kill him.

"Do you like Ruby?" she asked once again.

"Uhmm.. Okay that's a random question. But yeah I like her as a friend. Why did you ask? " he replied

"I didn't mean that like." Regina mumbled again. This time feeling a bit angry.

"Ha ha... Baby you know I don't like her that way. She is my friend thats all." he replied pulling Regina closer to him and kissed her for head. Regina smiled a little but still frowned.

"She said you liked sexy girls when you were in Boston." Regina sniffed and continued." and I am not sexy like Ruby. I know you are putting up with me because you feel bad for me..." she started rambling and sniffing loudly.

"Woah..woah...hold on... Where is this coming from? You know nothing you said is true right. I mean who said that you are not sexy?" Emmet leaned on his elbows and looked at Regina while he asked.

"I just know. I am not curvy or sexy like Ruby and I have insecurities with my body. My boobs are not big enough. And..and..i don't wear sexy clothes." Regina sniffed in between words as she rambled.

"Baby... You are the sexiest woman in the world to me. Do you think I like it if you wear sexy clothes... Oh hell to the no. I don't want anyone even looking at what's mine. And besides you do wear sexy clothes..

.. in our bedroom" Emmet wiggled his eyebrows at his wife which was rewarded with a slap in his chest and an eye roll.

"And for the boobs.. Let me check.." Emmet pretended to think and pulled his wife's tank top from the neck and looked inside.

"Fuck... Hmm...juicy.." he buried his face on her chest and shook his head. Regina started giggling as his beard tickled her skin.

"Stop it... You goof." she slapped his should and tried to pull him from her chest.

"Nope am not getting up... This is my heaven." Emmet replied dramatically as he buried himself further into his wife's boobs. Regina chuckled again but let him stay there. She slowly ran her hand though his short curls. A few moments passed as the couple stayed in the bed wrapped up in each other's arms.

When no sounds came out Regina shook Emmet "Did you fell alseep on me? Baby wake up you stink." She tried to pushed his heavy husband off of her.

"Hey you were the one who jumped me. And now you tell me I stink." Emmet replied as he pushed himself off his wife and stood up from the bed.

"Go to shower.. Shoo...off you go... You stink so bad..." she dramatically shooed him off. Emmet fake glared as he throw Regina over the shoulder and spun around.

"Baby..stop am gonna puke... Okay.. Okay.. You don't stink.. You smell... Aaaa... Amazing...put me down...please..." Regina begged as she started lightly beating her husbands shoulder.

"Now that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Emmet asked as he put her down on her feet.

"No it wasn't. May be if you were good I would have given you something else." Regina dragged the last sentence as she stalked towards her husband and cupped his crotch with her hand. And slowly rubbed him through the boxers.

"Fuck... Really?" Emmet throw his head back and sighed contently.

"Really." Regina simply replied and chuckled as she watched her husband dash to the bathroom not even bothering to close the door. She heard the water running and smiled when she heard him singing loudly.

"You can sing later we have a dinner to make." she sing songed loudly to her husband. In return she heard a loud groan and "Damn Woman..you are gonna be my death"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Daddy Emmet**

Regina had a lot of paperwork in the office. She is the secretary of the mayor and she swear to God that woman doesn't know how to run the town. She is the one who does most of the work and of course the credit goes to the mayor. But she isn't complaining, she never wanted to be anyone's attention besides her husbands.

As smile spread through her face when she thought about Emmet. He is working at the new tunnel being built just outside the town line. Regina bit her lower lip as she squeezed her legs tighter thinking about his body covered in sweat and his muscles flexing with the effort. She shook her head to remove the thoughts and buried herself in paperwork. May be she could do something about 'that' later.

Emmet had been panting when he finished unloading and securing the last load of metals needed for tomorrow's work. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked at the watch. Regina must have gotten home as her office is only few blocks away from their house. She choose to walk from work in the evening as Emmet would drop her off in the morning in his pickup truck. He smiled thinking about his wife saying 'Walking is good for health'. Everything about Regina was like that. She is precise and organised not at all like him. She eat healthy food and lived a healthy lifestyle, something he would never understand. But he love her no matter how bossy she can be on times.

He took his tool box as it was end of his days work and walked toward his new Ford Raptor truck, which he got a few months ago. He loved his truck more than anything, well after Regina. He drove to their house blasting music as usual.

Regina was walking down the road when she heard a faint meowing sound coming from nearby. She stopped walking and listened carefully just to make sure. Then it was heard again. A small meowing sound which was barely audible.

She looked around for the sound but couldn't find anything. That's when she saw a box under a bench which was build for morning walkers. It was a tiny cardboard box ,almost the size of a shoe box. She carefully kneeled down and picked up the box and sat down on the bench.

She heard the meowing again and finally feeling dejected she opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a tiny kitten only the size of her palm. It had orange and white stripes, but the orange stripes were thicker than the white ones. It also had small black dots here and there. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she cooed and took the kitten from the box. The tiny kitten quickly latched onto her hand as if begging her to not leave it. She held the kitten closer to her body and stroked it's fur slowly.

"Awww... Aren't you a sweet little thing...oh my poor baby.. Who left you huh?" she asked the kitten in a baby voice which was rewarded with a meow and the kitten snuggled further into her warmth.

Regina stroked the kitten. Suddenly her eyes fell on a letter placed in the shoe box. She held the kitty closer to her with one hand and opened the piece of paper.

"Hi,

My name is Peaches. I am the only survivor of a litter and my mother won't accept me. My owner couldn't leave my mother. So here I am waiting for someone to take me. Please don't leave me in the cold. I am a good kitty and I will give lots of kisses and cuddle.

With love,

Peaches. "

Regina started sobbing after she finished reading the letter. Somehow she felt this kitten being related to both her and Emmet as both of them suffered so much trauma in their childhood. She didn't want to leave the kitty alone.

" Guess i'm taking you home Peaches. Awww...its a cute name. And it's not just me okay. You will have a daddy also. I don't know how to make him convince to take you. But don't worry I will take care of it. You just stay all cute and fluffy." Regina cooed the kitten and placed it in her coat pocket to keep her warm. The kitten fell asleep immediately surrounded by the warmth.

Upon arriving home Regina started freaking out. Emmet and her never had a pet. Emmet was never a cat person. He loathed cats. He was more of a dog person. Regina on the other hand loved both. But she was a definitely a cat person. They had arguments on deciding to get a pet before. At the end they always came to a decision to no pets. He will be home in half an hour as the new workplace is pretty long from their house.

She looked at the kitchen floor where she had placed Peaches in a small wooden box Emmet had built for her garden. She was sound asleep covers in some old blankets and some of Emmet's old t shirts. She chewed her lips thinking of a way to tell this to Emmet.

She shook her head when nothing came up but suddenly stopped when she saw a poster she got from the diner she ate lunch. It had a picture of burger in it and an idea clicked in her mind. Food is one among the few ways to get into Emmet's heart. If he is given good food he would say yes to almost anything. Regina smiled as she started gathering stuff for making a cheesy dinner for her husband.

"I guess daddy would say okay to this. Don't you Peaches?" she asked the kitty who was still asleep on her new bed.

Emmet parked his truck in their driveway. He cut the engine and closed the door as he made way toward their house. As usual he entered the house but slowed down when he smelled cheesy delight in the air.

"Hmm... Something smells amazing... Honey i'm home" he called out as he quickly discarded his boots and tool box along with his coat.

"Hey baby..." Regina greeted him at the living room with a sweet kiss.

"Mm...I smell cheese." he said once they separated. And closed his eyes to smell the air.

"Do you always think about food or me?" Regina asked playfully as she hooked her arms behind his neck.

"Food..." Regina fake glared "but mostly you" Emmet continued as he was slapped in the chest lightly.

"But seriously what's the occasion? You don't make things like these at home. Hell you won't let me eat it outside also...unless...you have something to get from." Emmet's eyes widened as he thought of the worst thing his wife would make him do.

"Baby.. Please tell me we are not going house shopping again" he practically started pouting as he dramatically lowered his head on her shoulder.

"What? I thought you loved shopping with me" Regina glared as she crossed her arms and pulled her husband away from her.

"Baby trust me I love shopping with you..well if it was for bikinis of course. But it takes you ages to decide on a product when we go for house shopping. And I kind of gets bored you know." Emmet scratched his head lightly as he refused to look at his wife.

" Are you serious now? " Regina threw her arms up in the air.

" I can't believe you have been faking it all these times. " she said it in a tone which was no doubt a bit of hurt.

Emmet flinched slightly as he felt bad for saying it. But he didn't meant to hurt her.

" I am sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that.." he quickly took Regina in his arms and peppered her forehead with light kisses. " Am sorry baby. You know what I will come with you on all shopping and I wont complain about anything. I promise baby...please don't cry. " he lifted Regina's face to see two tear filled brown orbs looking back at him. "Aww...am sorry my princess." he cooed as he kissed her cheeks. Regina hugged him tight and enjoyed his warmth.

Emmet jumped slightly when something nipped his toe.

"What the hell is that?" he stepped back slightly to look down. His eyes widened as he saw a tiny kitty sitting in its hind legs on the floor.

Regina bit her bottom lip waiting for him to react.

"Honey...why is there a cat in our house?" Emmet asked slowly trying not to freak out and stood there stoned.

"I saw it outside in a box and I couldn't leave it there. It was abandoned...and...its mom didn't take it...so I took her home.." Regina rambled nervously.

"Whattttt???" Emmet shreaked when he heard the last sentence.

"What do you mean you took it home? It's a cat Regina. You know I hate cats." Emmet snapped as he started pacing as he refused to look at the offending creature sitting in his living room floor looking at him.

"Don't say that." Regina quickly kneeled down and picked up the tiny kitten who meowed again and snuggled to her. "She is a kitten. Look at her baby. Look how cute she is. Do you still want to leave her alone?" Regina showed the kitty towards Emmet who moved back but refused to touch it. The kitty looked adorably at Emmet and meowed slightly trying to get his attention.

Emmet slowly looked down to the kitten in Regina's arms. For a moment he got lost in those tiny black eyes. His heart melted at someone leaving something so small in the streets. But sure he know how it felt. He was too thrown on the streets as a baby. He felt his reserve melting but he refused to love it as he loathed them ever since.

"Is that why you made me cheesy food?" Emmet asked Regina still looking at the kitten in her arms.

Regina slowly nodded her head and watched the wheels turn in her husband's head.

Emmet sighed. He never said no to Regina not when she was set her mind of something. He loved her something much that if this made his wife happy then he would as well suffer it.

"What did you make?" he asked hoping that whatever it was she mad more than she usually did.

"I made cheese burgers..." she stopped a beat and continued "More than I made last time."

Emmet's eyes bulged out as his mouth watered. And he licked his lips.

"Fine...but am eating all." he said quickly as he made way towards the kitchen only to get stopped by his wife. "Shower first please" she said rolling her eyes as Emmet groaned and went upstairs to change.

"That went well huh peaches? You hungry..or do you want to eat with daddy?" she cooed the kitten which meowed again and started nipping her fingers clearly hungry. She walked to the kitchen to get the cat supplied she got from her neighbour who had three cats. She only got a formula for kittens as Peaches was only a few weeks old. She also got needed advices from her neighbour who helped her take care of the kitty when she brought it home that evening. But still she needs to take Peaches to the wet to make sure she is okay.

Emmet came downstairs to see Regina had already set the dinner ready on the table. He looked over and watched his wife feeding the little kitten wrapped in a tiny blanket. A smile broke his face when he imagined how she will be if they had a baby. Something struck his mind as he realised this is what makes Regina happy. They had tried to adopt a baby in the past. With all the laws and restrictions they were met with rejection. Regina had cried a lot and blamed that it was her fault. Even though Emmet told her it wasn't. They know it's going to be a long journey to parenthood. But seeing her happy with a kitten made him happy as well even if he hated cats.

'May be they are not so bad' he thought as he looked at the kitten hungrily gulping down her bottle.

"Look who is here..say hi daddy!" Regina cleaned the kitten after feeding her and held her in her hands so that Emmet could see her..

"Daddy?" Emmet raised his eyebrow as he asked.

"Yep..am her mommy and you are daddy. Isn't it Peaches? Daddy is silly" she cooed again as she held the kitty close to her.

Emmet smiled unable to stay angry. He shook his head and started eating his burgers. Who knows he won't be getting these treats for another year so might as well eat it before Regina changes her mind.

"Mmm..these are delicious baby. You should make it more often." Emmet said between bite.

"May be. I wanted to bribe you to take her in. But am not compromising on your health. If you are good I would make it more often. May be on weekends." Regina replied as she saw Emmet almost swallow a whole burger. She shook her head. Sometimes he feels like she has a toddler who don't know how to eat but the amount of food she makes a day tells otherwise. She will never understand her husbands new way of hulking to gain muscles. But she know one thing that he eats way more than he did in the past and she wasn't complaining in the least. She kind of like his bulky body. He is the fluffiest pillow to sleep on.

After dinner the couple retreated to their bedroom but Regina was restless in her sleep. She sure let kitty sleep in her new bed on the kitchen but she felt uneasy leaving her alone. She rolled on to her side to see Emmet was out like a light and snoring lightly. She slowly removed his hand from her waist and got up from the bed without making any noise. Regina padded down the stairs to the kitchen and turned the lights on.

Her heart melted at the sight. The kitten was curled in a ball in her fluffy slippers she kept on the side. Regina slowly picked up the kitten and walked up stair.

"You are sleeping with me okay. Don't worry mommy's got you" she kissed the kitten and cooed her to sleep. The kitten meowed lightly but fell asleep in her arms.

Regina walked back to the room and snuggled her back towards Emmet who quickly curled on to her and pulled her close. Regina placed the kitten on a blanket near her pillow and stroked it slowly to sleep.

Regina woke up next morning when her alarm went off. She stretched and yawned a bit before sitting up on the bed. It was 6 in the morning a little to early for her to wake up. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and looked around. Suddenly she remembered her kitten. Regina quickly turned to her side but found the blanket empty. Panicked washed through her mind as she started searching frantically. She was about to wake up Emmet when she saw a lump under Emmet's covers. He had his one hand under the pillow and the other in his chest under the cover. But a tiny furry head peaked out of his chest and Regina curiously removed the covers. She almost cried when she saw Emmet holding the little kitten to his bare chest as it slept peacefully. Regina wiped her eyes and quickly took her phone to snap a picture. She posted it on Instagram saying "Daddy and baby Peaches comfy AF" followed but kiss emojis and hearts.

She leaned over and kissed Emmet on the forehead and Peaches. She knew he would deny it if said later but she isn't going to let him live with it. After all she has the proof.

Only love matters, no matter how their lives turned up she always believed that she could move forward if she had Emmet. And she was sure that he would never leave her.


End file.
